


Ai nante

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Esta vez? No es esta vez, es todas las veces.” suspiró, tratando de controlar la voz. “Por qué, ¿de verdad piensas que tú y yo estamos bien?”“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué peleamos? Eso pasa con todos, ¿no? No es una tragedia, dado que siempre superamos todas peleas. ¿Quieres saber si tú y yo estamos bien? Porque por mí la respuesta es sí.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Ai nante

**Ai Nante**

_Tonari ni iru noni aimai_

_Itsumo sou anata wa soba ni iru no?_ _Inai no?_

_Atashi dake mou kowaresou nano... oshiete yo nee_

_Estás a mi lado, pero es una sensación confusa_

_Siempre es así; ¿estás cerca? ¿O no?_

_Soy el único que está a punto de quebrarse... te ruego, dímelo._

**[Desire, Shibutani Subaru &Yasuda Shota]**

Yasuda tenía gana de llorar.

No sabía explicar claramente la razón; no sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación que algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

No.

No iba a mentir a sí mismo.

Sabía que esa sensación tenía un nombre, una cara, una razón.

Subaru.

Su relación seguía desde hace demasiados años ya. Años donde se habían amado, años donde habían peleado y se habían reconciliado, años donde las incomprensiones y las discrepancias de sus caracteres les habían llevado a un punto de no retorno.

Años donde Yassan siempre había estado seguro que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro fuera siempre más importante que todo, que pudiera ser ese elemento que siempre iba a dejar que fueran adelante, para bien o para mal.

O quizás sólo se había decepcionado.

Esperaba que Subaru se despertara. Como cada mañana, le había preparado el té, y lo había apoyado en la mesilla a lado de la cama. Era una rutina que había pasado desde siempre: Subaru se despertaba, bebía el té y luego le alcanzaba en cocina, besándole y sonriéndole como agradecimiento.

Rutina.

Tal vez eso era el real problema.

Todo lo que hacían, todos esos gestos del uno para el otro, sin tener que pensarlo.

Todo lo para que todavía estaban vistos como dos personas que se amaban, a pesar del desgaste que el tiempo había llevado en su relación.

Y de eso Yasuda no estaba seguro.

Vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, y casi aguantó la respiración. Shibutani salió del cuarto, el pelo en desorden y ojeras profundas en la cara, que nunca le abandonaban.

Como decía su guion, se acercó a Yassan, despacio, y le besó los labios. Y Yassan tomó ese beso para lo que era, algo escrito ya, algo visto millones de veces, replicato, cuando le habría gustado que, por una maldita vez, Subaru le sorprendiera.

“Buenos días.” le dijo el mayor en cuanto se alejaron. Se sentó a la mesa por el desayuno, y el menor se sentó frente a él.

Había comido ya, _siempre_ había comido ya, pero se quedaba allí, sentando, mirando al mayor que estudiaba la soba de miso con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera evaluando pros y contras de adormentarse en esa.

Era un espectáculo que, en cualquier situación, tenía éxito de hacer sonreír a Shota.

Una de las cosas que le convencían que, al final, entre Subaru y él todo estaba bien

Shibutani levantó los ojos, todavía somnoliento, y le sonrió, empezando finalmente a comer.

Yassan se levantó de la sienta, yendo del otro lado de la mesa y haciéndole seña de moverse, para sentarse en su pierna.

Subaru le apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello, empezando a besarle, pero el menor le paró.

“Babu...” murmuró, en tono atormentado. El mayor se interrumpió, mirándole con aire interrogativo.

“¿Pasa algo malo, Sho?” preguntó, inocente.

Inocente, como siempre, pensó Shota. Inocente como cada vez que él sufría en silencio, y Subaru parecía no darse cuenta, ni querer hacerlo.

“Sí, pasa algo malo, Subaru.” contestó, y Shibutani se sintió como a un niño reprochado. No le gustaba ser llamado con su nombre completo, sin apodos. No estaba acostumbrado, y sabía que cuando se dirigía a él con ‘Subaru’, sólo podía significar que había hecho algo.

“¿Qué pasa esta vez, _Yasuda_?” preguntó, en tono sarcástico.

Odiaba pelear, especialmente mañana temprano.

Especialmente si con Shota.

Yassan se puso en pie, dándole la espalda.

No era alguien de enfadarse fácilmente, pero últimamente le parecía que Subaru tuviera éxito de darle una rabia que le confundía por su intensidad.

“¿Esta vez? No es esta vez, es todas las veces.” suspiró, tratando de controlar la voz. “Por qué, ¿de verdad piensas que tú y yo estamos bien?” siguió, arrepintiéndose pronto de lo que acababa de decir.

Subaru se puso en pie también, mirándole los ojos.

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué peleamos? Eso pasa con todos, ¿no? No es una tragedia, dado que siempre superamos todas peleas. ¿Quieres saber si tú y yo estamos bien? Porque por mí la respuesta es sí.” contestó, en una calma seráfica que sorprendió a Yasuda.

El menor suspiró, yendo a sentarse en el reposabrazos del sofá.

“Verdad. Siempre superamos todas peleas, tú y yo. Juntos.” otro suspiro, seña que la frase no estaba concluida. Subaru tuvo un escalofrío, pero lo ignoró. “Sólo que no hablo de las peleas. Me refiero a la vida diaria. Me refiero a la espontaneidad que perdimos. Me refiero a todo lo que entonces hacíamos el uno para el otro, que ahora ya no significan nada, Babu. Tú y yo ya no somos lo que erábamos, no puede negarlo.” dijo, rápido y ansiado, como temiendo que si no las hubieras dicho pronto se habría arrepentido de haber empezado esa discusión, que no podía ser evitada.

Subaru se había quedado en silencio, la boca un poco abierta, como si no tuviera éxito de hablar.

Quería contestar, espontáneamente. Pero se había parado a reflexionar, buscando objeciones que no había encontrado.

Pensaba en unos años atrás, cuando Yasuda y él no estaban juntos desde hace tanto, cuando su relación aún no estaba gastada de todo el tiempo pasado juntos.

Dijo a sí mismo que no estaba normal. Que había parejas que pasaban todas sus vidas juntos, peleando y teniendo dificultades que parecían insuperables... pero amándose, siempre y en todo caso.

Pues, ¿Qué había salido mal ente él y Yassan?

“Shota, yo...” murmuró, metiéndole una mano en el hombro, que el menor esquivó instintivamente. Subaru se detuvo, dando un paso atrás. “Shota, lo siento. Yo... no sé lo que nos está pasando.” dijo. El menor estaba peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas, y verlo así no hizo que hacerle sentir peor.

“¿Crees que yo lo sepa?” gritó, perdiendo la calma que con dificultad había guardado hasta ahora. “Sufro, veo a ti sufrir y siento que no puedo hacer nada para hacernos estar mejor. Estamos llenos de rabia, toda la que nunca expresamos, a que hemos albergado hasta ahora. Y lo que me enoja más, y que ni siquiera sé por qué.” se paró, respirando hondo.

Subaru se desmayó en el sofá, improvisamente harto. Tenía los ojos salidos, como si estuviera soñando despierto, como si se sintiera ajeno a esa realidad, como si no estuviera participando en esa discusión con Yassan. Como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera demasiado irreal para creerlo.

“Tal vez, simplemente... no nos amamos como antes.”

El silencio, fue como si les sofocara en ese momento.

Subaru no podía creer en lo que acababa de decir. Yasuda no podía creer en lo que acababa de oír.

Pero a eso sus palabras les estaban llevando. Cuestionar el amor que sentían era algo que nunca habían pensado, pero que ahora parecía la única solución a que pudieran llegar.

“Se acabó, ¿verdad?” preguntó Yassan, con una calma renacida, pero que parecía enteramente inadecuada.

“Querría decir que se acaba sólo si queremos qué se acabe. Pero no es así, y lo sabemos. Tú lo dijiste también, ¿verdad? Ya no somos los que erábamos. Hemos luchado para seguir a quedarnos juntos. Peleamos, hicimos la paz, pero... si ni siquiera podemos ver buenas razones para quedarnos juntos, no entiendo porque tenemos que seguir fingiendo.” le respondió, con una amargura que le hizo sentir mal.

“Te diría que una buena razón es porque nos amamos. No como antes, pero nos amamos.” se mordió un labio. “No es suficiente, ¿verdad?”

Subaru no contestó, y el menor se fue hacia la puerta, poniéndose rápido los zapatos y saliendo. Como si le hiciera falta el aire. Como si no tuviera éxito de soportar la mirada del mayor.

Subaru se quedó dónde estaba, incapaz de reaccionar.

Inmóvil, por la que le pareció una eternidad.

Ya no tenían una buena razón para quedarse juntos, sino la de amarse.

Pero Yasuda tenía razón.

Habían aprendido a su costa que amarse nunca es suficiente.


End file.
